Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display panel and, in particular, to a display panel having photoresist spacers.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, display devices have been widely applied to various kinds of fields. Especially, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices or OLED devices, having advantages such as compact structure, low power consumption, less weight and less radiation, gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, and are widely applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebooks and TVs.
Regarding to the LCD apparatus, a conventional LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight module disposed opposite to the LCD panel. The LCD panel mainly includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The CF substrate and the TFT substrate are disposed opposite to each other, and a plurality of spacers are configured for remaining the space between the CF and TFT substrates. The CF substrate, the TFT substrate and the LC layer can form a plurality of pixel units disposed in a matrix. The backlight module emits the light passing through the LCD panel, and the pixel units of the LCD panel can display images accordingly.
In the conventional wide viewing angle technology of the LCD panel, a rubbing process is conducted for achieving the desired direction of the alignment layer disposed on the CF substrate and the TFT substrate, thereby controlling the tilt direction of the liquid crystal molecules. However, during the rubber coating procedure, the regularly arranged spacers may cause the non-uniform rubbing at two sides of the non-display area and the edges of the display area, thereby generating the undesired mura phenomenon (rubbing mura).
Besides, since the spacers are symmetrically located at two sides of the non-display area, the edge mura formed at the cell gaps of the edges of the display area becomes more obvious.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display panel that can minimize the rubbing mura and improve the gap uniformity of the display panel so as to decrease the edge mura at the display area.